


Manos

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, FictoberMF18, Gen, bill kaulitz psycho, manos, motinfanficker, tom kaulitz gender bender
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Twc no relacionado/Cambio de género/Au/Muerte de personaje] Bill era una persona peculiar, con rasgos excéntricos, que disfrutaba de la música de cámara y que pocas veces dejaba ir algo que le obsesionaba.





	Manos

Desde niño empezaron a notar que tenía rasgos obsesivos, que ineludiblemente llamaban la atención, como cuando le arrancó un mechón de cabello a su maestra de parvulario porque le gustaba cómo se movía en su coleta y su olor, o cómo cuando cercenó la pata de su conejo, porque le encantaba su suavidad y color. 

Sus padres le pusieron límites, castigos y le dieron muchas tundas que buscaban aplacar esos instintos tan violentos y enfermizos, sin embargo, sólo consiguieron que Bill fuera más cauteloso, y que nunca supiesen qué era lo que le obsesionaba ni lo que hacía.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Bill se graduó en Medicina, y salió con honores consiguiendo la aprobación y orgullo de sus progenitores, con la fachada de trabajar en la clínica de su padre, el cual era un prestigioso médico ya retirado, no ponían más atención en sus actividades extracurriculares.

Y así Bill, un joven atractivo de cabellos azabache, piel de alabastro y rasgos finos muy bien proporcionados, ocultaba un gran secreto de sus padres, su preferencia por seguir mutilando seres vivos.

No era algo que cometía sin razón, ni con cualquiera, sólo cuando verdaderamente alguna parte en específico de alguien llamaba poderosamente su atención, y hasta ahora, tenía tarros con encurtidos de orejas, ojos, labios y una que otra nariz, todas de procedencia humana. Bill realmente estaba orgulloso de su colección, aunque siempre sentía que nunca le era suficiente.

Pero Bill también poseía otros hobbies, como ir a escuchar conciertos de cámara, ir al teatro y cuidar de sus plantas, él era una persona muy olfativa y definitivamente tenía debilidad por la infinidad de aromas que desprendían las diversas plantas y flores.

Un día Bill sintió que iría a morir por el magnífico trabajo que hacía quien tocaba el chelo en aquel concierto, la pieza de Tchaikovsky estaba impecablemente interpretada gracias a la chelista, y tanta fue su emoción, que casi rogó a su amigo Gustav, quien lo había invitado en esa ocasión, a que le presentara a los integrantes de la orquesta, y éste, quien no podía negarse a la petición efusiva de su amigo, aceptó, pues tenía conocidos de alto rango organizadores del evento.

-Bill, él es Hans Koch, violinista, ella es Sarah Schwarz, viola, y ella Tomika Kaulitz, violonchelo... -Bill hizo amago de controlar toda su efusividad cuando era el turno de saludarla, puesto que no era simplemente el hecho de que tocaba maravillosamente el chelo, sino que sus manos lucían estéticas y finísimas.

Él sintió el tirón en su vientre, su piel escarapelarse y tragó saliva por la ansiedad, todo pudo camuflarlo al saludarla dándole un suave beso en el dorso de una de sus manos, oliendo con sutileza el exquisito aroma que exudaba, consiguiendo que la castaña sonriera con timidez y un incipiente sonrojo.

Bill sabía que no era lo más sensato, sin embargo, cuando ya estaban pulcramente separadas en su propio tarro, no pudo más que sentir orgullo de cómo ya formaban parte de su colección.


End file.
